We're The Same
by alieLight
Summary: Jack saw Elsa in the mountain and decided he must talk to her. When he finally did, the easter bunny came to take Jack but he accidentally takes Elsa with them.
1. Chapter 1

_This is my first fanfic. I hope to get better at writing, so please write what you think about it. I'll try my best. I'm sorry if I have many mistakes. thank you.^_^_

**Jack**  
The cold wind blew me to a snow covered mountain. It really feels good when I the wind blows me away, It almost seems like I'm flying. It feels like freedom.

I was at the top of the mountain. I'm on a mountain that's covered in super thick snow. That means it's time for skiing. I made an ice skis.

I slid down the mountain almost faster than the wind.

"This is so fun!"

When I'm in the middle of the mountain, I heard a beautiful singing voice. It was a girls voice. I quickly let the ice skis disappear and hid behind a tree

The voice grew nearer and nearer until I can see a very beautiful girl. She has a white blonde hair that tied into a very elegant bun. She has a big blue eyes. She was wearing a blue dress and a violet cape. She was wearing a blue glove on her other hand.

She has a really nice voice and she is really beautiful. What is she doing here? Where is she from? Why does she seem sad? Many more questions ran through my head but it stopped after she took of her glove and raised her hands and a small , beautiful snowflake came out from her hand.

As she produce a snowflake a smile forms into her built a cute snowman in a blink of an eye. She raised her hands and created a firework like snow above her. She was still singing. She took of her cape and let the wind take it away. She walked towards the edge of the mountain, there was a big space between this edge and the other.

'What are you going to do?' I asked while smiling.

She ran towards the edge and built a staircase. I smiled again. As she reached the other edge she stomped her right feet creating a very big snowflake. 'What is she doing?'

She raised her hand. 'She's good' I said as she builds an ice kingdom. I went peeked inside. She took of her tiara and let down her hair into a braid. She used her powers to change her dress. Which suited her. Well, I think everything will suit her. I went away from the door because she was going there.

She went to the door and closes it.

We have the same power. I need to know her. I grinned.


	2. Chapter 2

Yey! Second chapter. Thank you for reading this fanfic. Again, sorry for the mistakes.

**Jack**

I really want to know her. She has been on my mind. I even think I'm creepy. I'm watching her every movement, like a stalker. "Sigh, I really need to take a break from this, I'm being really creepy." I said to myself. I let the wind slowly blow me away.

Arghhhhh! I really want to talk to her. But I'm afraid, afraid to be disappointed. Would she see me? It's really lonely not being seen by anyone. Anyway. I won't find the answers to my countless questions if I don't try to talk to her. Okay... I will talk to her.

As I made up my mind ,I said. "Wind! Take me to the Ice castle on top of the mountain." In a few seconds I arrived at the top of the mountain. I went to the balcony of the castle and slowly opened the door. Before entering, I sticked my head to peek. No one was there.

Gives me more time to think about what I should say. If she can see me. How should I talk to her? Should I ask her name first? Should I ask what she is doing here? Should I ask where she is from? Wait, how should I make an entrance? Should I go to the front door first and talk? Should just find her and talk. Should I appear from behind her and talk? No, that would be too creepy.

How do you even talk to people? I haven't talk to anyone but the man in the moon and the wind. Man, this is really hard.

While thinking, I heard foot steps that is coming toward here. Is that her? Wait, my heart is not prepared. I clumsily and quickly jumped to the ice chandelier and hid.

She entered and someone was with her. The girl had two braids. She has the same blue eyes. She looks like her. Maybe it's her sister. " Wow, this castle is really beautiful."

"Thank you."

"And your dress. It suits you." See, I'm not the only on who thought so.

The girl just reply with a smile.

"Elsa, please come home with us." The girl with two braids said. So, Elsa is her name. Come home? Did she ran away?

"I don't want to, Anna. I'm better off here. And I like it here." Elsa replied.

The two braided girl thought for a while as if hesitating to say the next thing she would say.

"You need to go home with us. You accidentally made Arendelle in an eternal winter." Elsa looked surprised and a sad face quickly followed. An eternal winter?

"Elsa please fix it. Please go home with us." Added Anna.

She looks really sad. Is there a problem. "What have I done?" Elsa said.

"It's okay, you can just return it to normal." Said the girl with a smile.

Elsa looks troubled. "That's the problem, I don't know how to." Oh.

"This is all my fault. All I do is hurt people."

That's not true, you built an ice kingdom easily and it is really beautiful too.

"Please, just go home with us."

"No! I might hurt someone again. I'm better off here. I can't hurt anyone here. Please, go away." She said producing a snow tornado.

A part hitting her sister in the heart. Elsa look scared.

"Please,go home" They went downstairs. I followed quietly. When Anna was outside she tried again to ask. "Would you go home with us?"

Elsa just slammed the door.

"That's not really nice, slamming the door." I accidentally said out loud. Oops. "Who's there?" She can hear me! She can hear me? Wait, what?


	3. Chapter 3

_Thank you for reading this fanfic. Please tell me what you think. Again, sorry for the mistakes. ^_^_

**Elsa**  
"Who's there?" I turned around to see a surprised boy. He has a snow white hair and blue eyes. He was wearing a blue hoodie and he was holding a staff.

"Who are you?" I asked a again.

The boy was surprised. He was flustered.

"Who me?" The boy looked around first then pointed his finger to himself.

I just nodded in reply. Of course I'm asking you. We're the only one people here. What is he doing here anyway? How did he get in here?

"Oh, I...I'm J-Jack. Jack Frost." He stuttered at first but then regaining his confidence back. He held his hand out.

I just stared at it for a while and shook it. I then said.

"I'm E-" I was cut off by the boy.

"Elsa. I know."

How did he know. I gave him a questioning look. The boy quickly noticed this and began to speak.

"I heard it, from your sister... I think."

He was watching us earlier. How long has he been here?

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

The boy stared at me for a while and then replied.

"I saw you out there on the mountains, singing. I saw you build this castle. I saw your powers."

He saw. Has he been watching this whole time?

"Go away." I said sharply.

The boy just looked at me like he wasn't going to take any commands. Normally, people would want to go away from me because of this power. Well, I'm guessing this boy isn't probably normal.

"What are you doing here?"

The boy asked but I have no intention of answering any questions. Knowing that, he quickly opened the door and went outside.

Well, that was easier than I thought. I turned around and began to walk.

I felt something hit me. I guess it was snow. I turned around again to see who threw it. It was Jack.

My eyes sparkled and I smiled and giggled. I don't know what's happening but I feel really happy and excited.

I quickly ran outside and threw snowballs at him. We began to have a snowball fight. Jack was smiling widely.

I built a huge snowball with my powers and threw it at him. He fell. Oh, no. What did I do? Did I hurt him. He wasn't moving.

"Jack?" I said as I went toward him.

"Are you alright?" I asked.

He turned to me still smiling widely and then threw snow at me. He laughed. I think he is really cute when he is laughing.

I smiled. I then built a really big snowball.

"It's payback for getting me worried!" I shouted.

I began to throw it to him. I was shocked that I missed. I was shocked to see an ice wall blocking my snowball.

Did he do that? We have the same powers.

I just stood there, speechless. I looked at the boy he was still grinning.

"What's wrong?" He came toward me instantly. It was almost like he flew.

"How did you do that?" I asked.

Jack raised his hand producing a flower like snow and said "Magic."

He was grinning

_I'll try my best to write longer chapters. :)_


	4. Chapter 4

_Hello!:) Thank you for reading this fanfic. Please tell me what you think and tell me if you have any suggestions. Again, sorry for the mistakes._

**Jack**  
Elsa looks surprised, her eyes were big and her mouth is wide open. There was a long period of silence. She looks like she wasn't going to speak. After a few seconds I decided I can't take the silence so I spoke up.

"You don't have to be so surprised. You have it too."

After a while her face became normal again.

"I can't fly."

Who said anything about flying? Oh. She thought I flew. I laughed out loud.

"Hahaha! I didn't fly silly. It was the wind."

She gave me a questioning look as if she doesn't know what I was talking about. I took both of her hands and said " I will show you."

"Wha-?"

I cut her off.

"Wind! Take us to the village."

The wind blew us away. Elsa looked scared. She screamed. I held her hand tighter so she will not be that scared.

"Jack, I'm scared." She said.

I don't know why but there was something in my heart when she said that. It feels like I've heard it before, but where? When? How? I don't remember anything from my past. I woke up and the man in the moon told me my name is Jack Frost. The man in the moon gave me my staff too.

"Jack?"

I shook off my thoughts and looked at her big blue eyes.

"Don't worry you're not going to fall. I'm here, I'll make sure you will be fine. I promise. If you forget about fear, you're going to have fun." I assured her.

I smiled at her. She still looks doubtful. It's going to be fun just wait. The wind began to change directions it really feels good. Like flying.

I looked at Elsa. Her scared face disappeared and was replaced by a smile. She looksprettier when she smiles. She giggled. I was still looking at her. It took her awhile to notice me but when she did, her face turned red. She looked away.

"You were right, it's actually fun." She said.

We were near the village. It was covered in snow. It was beautiful. I looked at Elsa again. First she looked surprised then she looked sad. What happened?

"Elsa? Are you alright?" I asked.

She did not reply. What's wrong?

We landed on the roof of a house. There was a mother and child in front of the house. We can hear them talking.

"Mama, I'm cold." The little boy said to his mother while shivering.

The mother hugged her child tightly. And said "It's okay, don't worry. It's going to be over soon."

There was someone who walked over to the mother and child. He handed them two blankets. I noticed Elsa looking at him.

"Do you know him?" I asked.

Elsa furrowed her brows. Her eyes were sad again.

"My sister wanted to marry him. She just met that man. I said she can't marry a man she just met. S-"

She hesitated to continue.

"What?"

"Nothing."

She didn't want to talk about it. I mean why would she talk about it to a man she just met today?

I looked around to see the village was really suffering from the snow. They were selling woods to build fire. It seems like they were really cold.

"It's really a great snow, isn't it?"

Elsa looked sadder. There was something wrong with her. Is it something about the village? The snow? The man?

"What's wrong?"

"This is all my fault. I did this. I don't know how to fix this. I don't even know how to use this power properly."

Is this what they were talking about earlier? That's why she seems sad. Maybe that's why she came to the mountain, afraid that the people will blame her for all of this.

"It's not your fault, you didn't know hot to control it. You'll eventually find a way. Instead of worrying, why don't you learn how to control it?."

She looked at my eyes. We were looking at each other for awhile.

"I can teach you!" I said.

She was surprised at first, eventually began thinking it through. After awhile her eyes were full of determination, which made my heart flutter.

Damn! What's wrong with my heart? It feels weird.

"Please teach me how to control it." She said it firmly.

I held out my right hand. She took it and shook it.

"Thank you." She said while smiling.

I'm happy to know that I can teach her. Gives me a reason to meet her. Well, not only that but I want to help her in anyway that I can. Even though I just met her, I feel like there's something connecting the both of us.

"We'll start tomorrow ,okay? I'll go to your ice castle in the morning."

She nodded.

I went down from the roof to a corner. Elsa tried to follow me but she fell. I caught her.

"Thank you, again." She whispered.

She didn't move away from me. I looked at her. Her eyes looks sleepy. After a few minutes her eyes was closed and her body felt heavier. I carried her on my back.

I smiled. She's really defenseless, I thought she doesn't really trust me. Maybe she does or maybe she's just really tired.

I began to jump but was stopped by a large bunny shaped shadow.


	5. Chapter 5

_Hello!:D thank you again for reading this fanfic. If you have any suggestions please tell me and tell me what you think about it. Sorry for the mistakes._

**Bunnymund**  
I wasn't too happy when I learned Jack was going to be one of us, a guardian. It could be anyone but please, not Jack Frost. He doesn't love children and he's trouble. I don't like him.

I came to take Jack and was surprised to see the girl on his back. What is he doing? Who is that girl on his back?

"Let me pass." He demanded.

I smirked.

"You're not going anywhere, Jack Frost."

I was about to speak and ask about the girl on his back, but Jack Frost ran away. I chased after him using my boomerang trying to hit him. He kept on dodging it. I think chasing him is not gonna get me anywhere so I opened a tunnel to the direction he was heading to. I hid behind a tree. I looked to see. Jack woke up the girl on his back.

I was more surprised to see that the girl can see Jack.

Who is that girl? Why can she see Jack?

I shook off this thoughts. 'The important thing is to get Jack Frost' I said to myself.

I readied a big bag enough to place a person inside. I felt a presence running toward here, I put the person inside the big bag.

He was trying to get away. I handed the bag to the Yetis. They opened a portal and offered to go through there. I refused because I like my tunnels. They went through the tunnels and I was left alone.I was about to open a tunnel when a voice stopped me.

"Bunnymund, it has been awhile since I last saw you."

I turned around with my mouth wide open.

"Jack Frost? W-what? I'm sure I captured you. If you're here then who was that?" I asked.

I'm confused and so was Jack. Then as if he knew who it was, his eyes widened.

"Elsa!" He said with a hint of worry in his tone.

"Who?" I asked

**Elsa**  
What is happening? Why am I in a bag? I tried to get away. Not knowing on what is happening I began to be nervous. I screamed. When I felt the I was dropped i quickly tried to stand up and get away. It was dark inside so when I got out of the bag, my eyes were not used to the light. I covered my eyes and looked away from the light.

My eyes began to get used to the brightness again. I heard a voice and saw three pairs of eyes looking at me.

"When did Jack Frost become a girl?" The big man with a long beard said.

Jack Frost? They know him.

"How did you know Jack Frost?" I asked.

"Oh, she's not Jack Frost then."  
They said not answering my question. There was a girl she had feathers instead of hair and her body was covered in mini feathers instead of clothes. She has violet eyes. She and the big man with a long beard began to talk. And the orange boy is like popping his ideas out of his head. They look like they came from a fantasy book.

"Why am I here?"

I asked again.

"Who are you." I attempted to ask and be answered but failed miserably. The two were still talking.

Not knowing what to do I thought I'd try to catch they're attention, but how? Oh, I know.

I froze the toys the big creatures were working on. The big creature was surprised and then down.

They looked at me. My plan worked.

"Why am I here?" I asked.

The girl said."Oh, we actually have no idea. Maybe Bunny mistook you for Jack."

Who is Bunny?  
"Elsa!"

I heard Jack's voice. I felt really relieved seeing him.

"Jack!" I said.


	6. Chapter 6

_Hi:). Thank you for reading this Fanfic. Thank you to those who reviewed, it really means a lot to me to know what you think. If you have any suggestions or anything to tell me please do tell me. Sorry for the mistakes. I might be forgetting English. Enjoy. ^_^_

**Jack**

As soon as I knew Bunnymund accidentally took Elsa to the guardians. I immediately told(commanded) Bunnymund to take me to the guardians.

Why would they want to take me there anyway?  
"Hurry up, Kangaroo!"

"I'm not a Kangaroo! Don't call me that. I won't take you there if you keep on calling me that."

He threatened me.

"Whatever. Just hurry up, Kan-. I mean ."

He opened a tunnel and I follow him.

When I can already see Elsa, I quickly called out to her. She called my name too. I went beside her. I can feel the four guardian's eyes on us. They weren't speaking just staring at us, like it was an unusual scene. I know what they feel, I was shocked too when I found out she can see me.

"Are you okay?" I asked.

She just nodded. I can see the confusion in her eyes. I can't probably answer any of her question if she asked me. Luckily, she didn't ask any question. I was sure she would though. Maybe she knows I don't know anything too.

"So, Jack. Would you mind introducing your friend?"

North asked.

"Would you mind telling me why we're here?"

I replied with another question.I wouldn't tell them anything without knowing anything. I am really wondering what they need me here for.

"Congratulation, Jack, you're going to be a guardian!"

North said in a cheerful voice, the little elves were blowing the trumpet.

W-what! A guardian why!

"No. Why would you think I want to be a guardian?"

The bunny nodded in agreement. North laughed when I said that.

"Of course we don't think you want to be a guardian. Man in the moon said it."

I was quiet, not saying anything. I don't want to be a guardian. My thoughts were interrupted when i felt something tugging my blue sweater's sleeve. It was Elsa. She was tugging my sleeves. I gave her a look as if asking what it is.

"Who's the man in the moon? What's a guardian? Who are they?"

She asked continuously. I was about to answer when Tooth spoke.

"So, who is your friend here?"

She asked while flying around Elsa. Elsa's eyes were following her. Her eyes full of excitement.

"I'm Elsa. The queen of Arendelle."

She said.

A queen!? I didn't know that. Maybe she's the queen of the village we visited.

"Really! You have to take me there someday. Oh, I'm Tooth by the way, I'm known as the tooth fairy. I'm The Guardian of Memories."

She said. She was really excited. She began to look at Elsa's teeth, saying it was really beautiful. She turned to me looking at my teeth and said it was really white. The little fairies gathered around looking at it too.

Tooth then began to explain what Guardians do. The girls started talking with each other, Tooth was answering Elsa's question and asking some. I think they get along really well. Elsa was smiling, seeing this I began to smile.I felt Sandy poke me, a heart appeared on op of his head. He was smiling.

"No! It's not like that." I said defensively.

Sandy was still smiling, widely. North called me and Elsa, leading us to his room.


	7. Chapter 7

_Hi! :) Thank you again for reading this fanfic. I hope you're enjoying it. If you have any suggestions tell me. I'm sorry if I have many mistakes. Enjoy. ^_^ _

**Elsa**

The tall man with long white beard called us and led us to a room. I think his name is North, the Guardian of Wonder. Tooth said humans knows him as Santa. The one who give gifts on Christmas. Which reminds me of the gifts that I would always receive on Christmas when I was a child. I thought my parents left it there. I received a pair gloves on christmas, my old gloves that my parents gave me doesn't fit me anymore.

North led us to a room. Inside the room were toys made of ice. I tried to touch it but North scolded me.

"What are these?" I asked scanning it.

"These are toy designs."

Wow. These toys are really cute. I continued to look around.

"So, you're Elsa. Why can you see Jack?" North asked.

Tooth told me about spirits, when people don't believe in them, no one can see them. I guess they don't believe on Jack. But I don't know why I can see him.

"I don't know."

I answered and glanced at Jack. He was looking at me, he quickly turned away.

"I see. But I saw you freeze those toys. Do you have the same power as Jack?"

I do. Maybe that's why I can see him. We are alike. I tried to think of the possibilities on why I can see him.

"I do... I have it for as long as I can remember, since I was a child."

I answered all the questions North would ask me. I told him everything, about the kingdom, about how I met Jack. Jack would talk sometimes. About a few minutes later, I heard Tooth call me.

I looked at the, asking if I could go. With a nod of approval I went to Tooth, leaving Jack and North alone.

"Hey, I thought you'd like to chat with me more." She said while smiling. Her violet eyes were shining.

Tooth is such a sweet girl. I would like to have a friend like her.

"Yes, of course." I said with an almost exciting tone.

We talked about many things. While we chatted I noticed a large globe with a lot of shining dots on it. I was curious.

"What is that?" I asked while pointing at it.

She flew around it.

"It's a globe. These shining dots are the children that believes in us. Where is your kingdom?"

She asked. I tried to find it, when I found it, I made a long stick out of an ice to point it because I can't reach it.

I was quite sad when I saw there were no light in it. No shining dots. I immediately knew ot was my fault. They are losing hope.

Tooth immediately flew over to where I was pointing to. She was excited at first but when she saw it, her excited face turned into a sad face.

"What happened?" She asked in a sad voice.

"It was my fault."

I explained what happened there. She tried to cheer me up saying I would find a way. After countless attempts her talk made me even more determined to find a way. A way to save my kingdom. We talked about things and eventually, we ran out of topics to talk about. I noticed there was something wrong with her.

**Jack**

When Elsa left, I was alone with North.

"There must be something special about you if the Man in the Moon chose you as a Guardian."

Something special about me? I can't think about anything special. North showed me a matryoshka doll, explaining to me something about his center and asking me what my center is. Maybe I would know what it is, if I have my memory. I don't.

We were talking but the Easter Kangaroo interrupted us. Saying there was trouble at Tooth's Palace. Elsa was with Tooth. We quickly dashed to the Palace.


	8. Chapter 8

**Jack**

We went outside and North readied his sleigh. I noticed Bunnymund's expression. It was amusing.i smirked.

"Oh no. Not the sleigh. I'll just open a tunnel." Bunnymund said.

North insisted and said that everybody likes the sleigh. They argued for awhile then North pushed him to the sleigh. I hopped into it. After awhile it was flying. I looked at Bunny, his face was color blue. He was clearly scared of the sleigh. I laughed out loud. Seeing Bunny gave me an idea, i hang onto the sleigh. Letting the wind hit me.

I let go of the sleigh and faked screaming and falling. The easter kangaroo sticked his head out to see. Yelling and asking if I was okay. His face was filled with worry. Strange.

I returned to the sleigh. "So, you do worry." As I said that I was smirking. The kangaroo looks pissed off. He yelled at me. We argued for a while.

North opened up a portal to Tooth's palace. We went through there and we arrived at a place near Tooth's palace. We were all shocked to see what was happening. Tooth's fairies were running away from black horses. The fairies looks trapped inside the black horses. We were having trouble passing because of the horses.

Black things passed over the sleigh, Sandy created a golden umbrella made of sand to cover. An impact was made and Sandy checked it. It was a black sand.

I saw one of the fairies almost captured by a black horse, I quickly grabbed her and returned. I examined her. It was very small, she looks a lot like Tooth. She's like her smaller version.

We arrived at Tooth's palace. I saw Elsa comforting the crying Tooth. Elsa was patting her back and whispering some words. I jumped towards them. Tooth was covering her face with her two hands, crying. "My fairies, they're all gone. The teeth, too." She said sobbing.

I showed her Baby Tooth. She put away her hands from her face and looks at Baby Tooth. She looks really happy to see her. She whispered 'thank you'.

"So, what happened here?" North asked.

Tooth's smiling face immediately returned to her sad face. "It was Pitch, he took the teeth and my fairies." She said while tears are forming up her eyes again. Elsa patted her back, looking concerned.

The guardians and Elsa were all comforting Tooth. Then we all heard a voice. I looked around to see where or who it was coming from. We looked up to see Pitch. He was as gloomy as always.

"Greetings." He said.

Tooth flew to Pitch while threatening him in a very loud voice. "You have thirty seconds to return my fairies!" She was glaring.

Pitch disappeared and appeared again in a different place, confusing the tooth fairy. Tooth almost look like a lost child trying to catch Pitch.

"What are you going to do? Put a quarter under my pillow?"

He said in a very annoying mocking voice. Now, I think I understand Bunny's feelings.

"Why are you doing this?" Someone asked.  
"Maybe, I want what you have. Maybe, I want to be believed in. I'm tired of having to hide under the beds."

"Maybe, that's where you belong." Bunny answered.

Pitch started mocking them. I noticed Elsa going beside me. I took her hand and squeezed it tight. I didn't let go of her hand yet.

Pitch suddenly disappeared again, into shadows. "Wait a minute is this Jack Frost? And who is this lady beside you?" A voice said.

I was looking for where the voice is coming from. I turned around I saw Pitch with the black horses from earlier.

"You know, my horses smell fear. And I think they can smell it right now."

He pointed his finger stopping to each one of us, saying "Is it you?". Surprisingly we all just stood there, waiting for nothing and I don't know why. I have do something. After I thought Pitch was done, he pointed again to Elsa.

I looked at her and I realized we were still holding hands. My face turned red. Stupid me, this is no time to be thinking about this.

Elsa squeezed my hand tightly. I whispered to her 'it's going to be alright'. But with that she still looks a little bit worried.

"Are you afraid of me?"

He said while smiling, he appeared behind Elsa. Elsa, noticing this, let's go of my hand and tried to hit him. She failed at it. The black horses started running to Elsa. I ran toward it attempting to stop it but I couldn't, the horses surrounded her. I heard her scream.

I started to run but I remembered something. How is she going to learn if she doesn't use it to save herself? The guardians started to run and save her.

I stopped them. "What are you doing!?" Tooth yelled at me. I ignored her and shouted "Elsa! You can do it. Believe in yourself!"

She is capable of saving herself I know it. After a second the black horses fell and turned into a mere black sand. We soon saw Elsa and snow around her. She turned to me with a huge smile. "I did it!"

"You did!" I said in a loud voice.

We were so happy that Elsa managed to save herself that we forgot about Pitch. He looked curiously at Elsa and laughed.

"Interesting."

We all glared at Pitch. We started chasing and try to hit Pitch but he disappeared with the black horses. It was now calm. "Why would Pitch try to steal the teeth?" I asked.

Tooth explained to me how the teeth holds your memories from childhood. Everyone has them." if you have everyone's, does that mean you have mine too? Great! You have to help me remember."

After hearing Tooth, I was filled with hope. Maybe, I will be able to remember who I am and why I'm here.  
"I can't, Pitch has them..." She explained.

"We just have to get them back!" I said

I was determined I have to get the teeth back. I need to. It's my only way, the only way I can remember who I was and as North said, my center. I would be able to find my center.

I noticed that Tooth was about to fall. I caught her asking if she was okay. She was quite weak. I also noticed that there was something wrong about the palace. It was like it's tearing apart.

"What's happening?" Elsa asked.

"The children, they don't believe in me anymore. The fairies are gone. They are starting to wake up and find that their teeth are still there."

The guardian looked at each other with sad faces. We were all surprised when North's voice boomed out. "We just have to collect them ourselves!"

"It takes thousands of my fairies to get them. How are we suppose to collect them all?"

Even with that North's confidence doesn't falter.

"I give all the gifts on christmas in one night. I'm sure we can collect the teeth."

Everyone started to think and we all agreed to do it. We went out of the palace, all determined to collect all the teeth.

_I'm so sorry for not updating for a few days. Hope you enjoyed this chapter. ㈳6_


End file.
